


YOU live in a society. i live in arkham holding cell 3428

by xxvoltagexx



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxvoltagexx/pseuds/xxvoltagexx
Summary: in which ed has smart solutions for jonathan's most pressing problems during their stay at arkham asylum
Relationships: Jonathan Crane & Edward Nygma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	YOU live in a society. i live in arkham holding cell 3428

“Well, look who’s finally back from intensive treatment. I was starting to think they might have killed you in there!”

“Can it, Nygma,” one guard snapped, exasperation dripping from his voice.

Edward feigned a look of exaggerated offense that quickly turned to a smug grin. “I wasn’t talking to you, simpleton.”

The guard simply tossed the patient he was escorting back into his cell before rolling his eyes and returning to his post. 

"Now, where was I…” He continued. “Oh, right - what on _earth_ made them keep you so long? I was starting to miss your company, you know.”

Jonathan settled into his cell, finding himself a place to sit with his back against the wall. It was an unspoken and unseen sort of mental habit for him and his cell neighbor to sit back to back while they poked and prodded at eachother's minds to pass the time.

“I apologize for leaving you waiting… Although you should know by now that the staff here don’t react very well to my experiments. I did tell you my plans, didn’t I?”

“Oh, of course. Sometimes I think you might actually go insane if five minutes pass and you _don’t_ bring up your experiments.”

Jonathan scoffed lightheartedly. “A cruel assessment, but accurate nonetheless. I’ll take it. As for what kept me so long… Let’s just say they’re starting to think nothing will work on me.”

“Well, you can’t fix what isn’t broken, that’s for sure.”

Jonathan chuckled. “I appreciate the sentiment, Nygma, though they’re doing their damnedest to find a way.”

He stopped himself to think for a moment. Thinking… It came so easily to him, didn’t it? Always praised for his quick mind, so quick, in fact, that Ed often remarked that Jonathan could _almost_ keep up with him. But now it was… Harder. At the very least, it was slower, as though he had just woken up at three in the morning and couldn’t fall back asleep. Was it from the isolation, the new medications, or the… The, uh… _Dammit_.

The sound of Ed’s voice broke his focus. “I figured you’d go into specifics there, friend. I know how much you _love_ to criticize the validity of Arkham’s practices. Then again, you offer criticism of _every_ psychiatric institution you observe, don’t you?”

“You know, I would love to, but it’s… Hard right now.”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“My mind is… Foggy. I can hardly even remember what all they’ve done to me, I’m so-” He suddenly stopped.

“...What? You’re so _what_?” A long and tense silence filled the room, overstaying its welcome.

“...They’re trying to make me _forget_ , Edward.”

More silence. Edward only wished he could see his friend’s face. His voice alone came across as desperate - a hopeless sort of desperation that plagued Arkham inside and out.

“I don’t _want_ to forget.”

“To be fair, most people wouldn't w-”

“I’ve dedicated my _entire life_ to my studies.” Jonathan sighed, keeping his tone slow and deliberate. “That they would lock the fruits of my labor away like that… It would be a fate worse than death.”

The concept proved hard to process for the both of them. It was a struggle rooted not in fear but in a solemn disappointment, a feeling of despair. Edward Nygma, however, was a thinker, a doer, a _fixer_ \- and, just as quick as ever, found himself enamored with one of his bright ideas.

“Professor Crane… Can I call you that? Perhaps this _gentle_ reminder can show you that the solution you’re looking for is right in front of your face! Although, I suppose if it’s in your _brain_ , anatomically it’s more _behind_ your face, right?”

“I don’t see how that…” He trailed off. “Are you trying to say you want me to _teach_ you?”

Teaching was an easy pursuit, Jonathan recalled, so long as the student was sufficiently competent. Most, however, weren’t, or at least not by his standards; something he regarded as a contributing factor to why he gave up teaching in the first place. ...That and the revocation of his teaching license, followed swiftly by the revocation of his clinical psychology license, being barred from research institutions throughout Gotham city, being labeled as a _public menace_ -

“Well, it didn’t have to be me specifically, but I’m _so_ flattered that you’d choose me over anyone else and, in case it was unclear, I _wholeheartedly_ accept your proposition-”

“It was a question, not a decision.” He paused. “Although I do suppose you are the brightest person here… Or so I assume. Even if you do talk too much.”

“I do _not_. And even if I did, it’s simply because I have a lot to say. A lot of _important_ things mind you.” Ed overheard his cellmate’s laugher from through the wall and pouted. “I’m glad you think this is funny, _professor_.”

“Oh, you have no idea just how much I’ve missed messing with you. Now tell me, Edward, how much do you know about the human mind?”


End file.
